masamunekuns_revengefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Elemental World
Elemental World es el tema de cierre del anime Masamune-kun no Revenge. Es interpretado por ChouCho. Letra Japonés = 通り過ぎる季節や街の　スピード速すぎて 自分を見失い　道に迷ったその時は 目を閉じ　心の海にダイブして 深く深く泳いだなら　答えが見えるよ　きっと Everything inside of me and everything is up to me 太陽の光さえ包み込む青さで For a long time　そっと胸の中にしまっていた 大切なあの記憶 時が経っても　変わらない想い 信じてる 子どもの頃は目の前のものに　ただ手を伸ばしてた いつしか欲しいもの　素直に言えなくなってた 自由に　泳げたはずの海でさえ 息苦しく感じるのは　うつむいてるから To face myself 遠回りしても　辿り着けるはず 自分自身と向き合うのは　少し怖いけど　きっと… Everything inside of me and everything is up to me 太陽の光さえ包み込む青さで For a long time　そっと胸の中にしまっていた 大切なあの記憶 時が経っても　変わらない想い　信じてる いつまでも　信じてる |-| Romaji = toorisugiru kisetsu ya machi no SUPIIDO hayasugite jibun o miushinai michi ni mayotta sono toki wa me o toji kokoro no umi ni DAIBU shite fukaku fukaku oyoida nara kotae ga mieru yo kitto Everything inside of me and everything is up to me taiyou no hikari sae tsutsumikomu aosa de For a long time sotto mune no naka ni shimatte ita taisetsu na ano kioku toki ga tatte mo kawaranai omoi shinjiteru kodomo no koro wa me no mae no mono ni tada te o nobashiteta itsushika hoshii mono sunao ni ienaku natteta jiyuu ni oyogeta hazu no umi de sae ikigurushiku kanjiru no wa utsumuiteru kara To face myself toomawari shite mo tadoritsukeru hazu jibunjishin to mukiau no wa sukoshi kowai kedo kitto... Everything inside of me and everything is up to me taiyou no hikari sae tsutsumikomu aosa de For a long time sotto mune no naka ni shimatte ita taisetsu na ano kioku toki ga tatte mo kawaranai omoi shinjiteru itsumademo shinjiteru |-| En Español = Las estaciones… esta ciudad… avanzan demasiado deprisa. Pero siempre que me pierdo a mí misma, o pierdo el camino, Cierro los ojos y buceo en el mar de mi corazón. Una vez que nado hondo, bien hondo… ¡seguro que puedo encontrar allí la respuesta! Todo se encuentra dentro de mí y todo depende de mí, Junto a un azul que envuelve hasta los rayos de sol. Desde hace mucho tiempo, confinado secretamente en mi corazón, Hay un recuerdo preciado… Por mucho que transcurra el tiempo, Creeré en este sentimiento inmutable. Cuando era una niña, simplemente tendía las manos hacia todo lo que había ante mis ojos. Pero antes de darme cuenta, perdí hasta la habilidad de decir las cosas que quería. Creía que sabía cómo nadar con libertad en este mar, Pero ahora me cuesta tanto respirar… porque siempre bajo la mirada, Tratando de afrontarme a mí misma. Aunque tome el camino más largo, ¡seguro que puedo llegar allí! Afrontar quién soy en el interior da un poco de miedo, pero estoy segura… Todo se encuentra dentro de mí y todo depende de mí, Junto a un azul que envuelve hasta los rayos de sol. Desde hace mucho tiempo, confinado secretamente en mi corazón, Hay un recuerdo preciado… Aunque transcurra el tiempo, creeré en este sentimiento inmutable. Siempre… creeré. |-| En Inglés = The seasons… this city… pass by at too high of a speed. But whenever I lose myself, or lose my way, I close my eyes and dive into the sea in my heart. Once I swim deep, deep down… I’m sure I can find the answer there! Everything’s inside of me and everything is up to me, Along with a blue that envelops even the sun’s rays. For a long time, secretly sealed away inside my heart, Is a precious memory… Even if time passes, I’ll believe in this unchanging feeling. When I was a child, I simply reached for everything before my eyes. But somewhere along the way, I lost the ability to even say the things I wanted. I thought I knew how to swim freely within this sea, But I find it so hard to breathe now… because I’m always looking down, Trying to face myself. Even if I take the long way around, I’m sure I can make it there! Facing who I am inside is a bit scary, but I’m sure… Everything’s inside of me and everything is up to me, Along with a blue that envelops even the sun’s rays. For a long time, secretly sealed away inside my heart, Is a precious memory… Even if time passes, I’ll believe in this unchanging feeling. I’ll always… believe. Curiosidades *"Elemental World" es el decimocuarto sencillo lanzado por ChouCho. Videos ChouCho - Elemental World Music Video (Ending Song Masamune-Kun Revenge) Categoría:Canciones